


Madge, what did you do? V: Virus

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "Sickies", Gen, Kenny Death, Original Character Death(s), Time Travel, Virus, mauling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5th in the Madgie, what did you do? It is called virus because a virus is running rampant and the world is descending into hell. However, much to Bunny's dismay, neither Doki nor Toki can lead them to the time transport because Toki is banned by her twin sister from going outside of the dome on the grounds she has a compromised immune system and the children need her and Doki cannot leave on being the only medic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madge, what did you do? V: Virus

マッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？5：ウイルス

When we arrived back from the past, I had a feeling that there was no use in trying to figure out what happened to our relatives we left behind. I knew they were already dead. The sky is as red as the blood in my veins. The air stinks of ash and blood. The world is dying and society is no more. Madgie really did it.  _Madgie, what did you do?!_ I thought. I should have stayed and died along with Stinky, IdiotPants, and Lightbulb. I wondered if Toki was alive, she had to be. I hear a snarl and then a machine gun go off. I found Brownie standing right in front of me, holding a modified machine gun.

Knowing her to be a wrench wench, she likely modified it herself. "I thought you were dead and Doki may not believe it. Anyway, come with me if you want to live." she said, without question. I picked up a barely conscious Madgie and she led us to Toki's house, firing off rounds as we went. I understood why she fired, she wanted to return home alive.

We made it there barely scathed. As soon as Doki caught sight of us, her eyes widened. She thought we were dead. By the time she ordered us(with a cattle prod, no less) into a special chamber but that wasn't without ordering our clothes off, Madgie was fully conscious but slow at understanding Doki's command, forcing her to repeat it….numerous times. She pointed the cattle prod at me and then Madgie. I had no clue why we had to take our clothes off and, however, knowing the tone in Doki's voice, I said, "Madgie, just do it and she wants you to take everything off." Doki narrowed her bespectacled eyes to a close turned her back towards us. Certainly, she was not enjoying this and didn't want to do what she was doing anyway.

We walked into the chamber and found ourselves being sprayed with odd smelling foam and hot water and we were permitted to get out once it was finished. When I asked what that was for, Doki calmly, yet ominously replied "To make you clean from all the germs again after being found outside." Violetta walked in and handed us both a long shirt, black for me and light green for Madgie and returned Madgie's goggles.

Doki directed us upstairs and into the livingroom. She sat us down on the couch. She left us for a brief moment before returning with a clipboard. "I have to record your information, it is a part of the protocol." she said, barely audible. I was wondering what the protocol was. "Where is Toki?" I asked, trying not to show fear. Doki gently rested her hand on Madgie's head and uttered something I could only interpretate as prayer, before she answered my question. I thought, despite all of this strife, she wasn't going to be willing to tell me. Toki was not that far, in fact, she was upstairs in her room. I tugged on Madgie so we could go upstairs but Doki said "You can go but the child has to stay down here. Unless otherwise, only adults can meet with Toki on such matters."

I walked upstairs, forced to leave Madgie. I proceeded to Toki's room. "Come in, Usagi, I was expecting you." I heard her voice say. I walked into dimmed room. She looked different. She had three hearts painted on her head. She was wearing a black dress with a veil. Her red hair was bound up and had two strands decorated with pearls hanging out of her veil. She a special tag on her right wrist and a gold bracelet on the other. She had on ruby red lipstick and her eyes were painted purple. She had odd things growing out of her arms. She seemed to have been shedding blood tears.

"I know why you came, Usagi, and I understand it is to revert the world back to the way it was. I know where the time transport is but I cannot take you and neither can my sister but Brownie can take you." I found us being driven by Brownie to the time transport. However, she failed to mention we had a limited supply of gas. I knew something catastrophic was to happen. When we ran out of fuel, we had no choice but to walk. We walked for hours until Madgie lagged behind, a recipe for disaster. Within no more no less than three minutes she was attacked, injuring her severely. The ones that attacked her had left and she was in a lake of blood. She was dying and there was nothing we could do to save her.

Her injuries were extremely severe and she would not survive the next few minutes. Her hand was ripped from her arm and her leg was partially severed. Her throat had been scratched deeply across, severing her jugular and aorta, and there were deep scratches on her face. One of her arms were ripped from her shoulder. She was practically disemboweled and some of her blood was mixed in with bile. Parts of bones were poking out of her skin and some parts had flesh ripped off. She was savagely ripped apart and Brownie told me it is better to die than become infected and have turn her into one of them. On her dying breath, she told me to finish what she could not and that was to reverse time. I wanted to bring her mutilated corpse with me but Brownie advised against it, telling me that the 'sickies' are attracted to blood and that it was best not to touch the body.

We continued walking until we were almost there. We just about there but Brownie set off some sort of trap and she had no choice but to force me to run and leave her behind. This broke me and, after seeing an explosion before seeing her braided pigtail land right in front of me, I fell to my knees and sobbed. Madgie is dead. Brownie is dead. I have to make it to the time transport before it is too late.

I sit crying for several minutes until I look up and see a glowing white butterfly with black tipped wings. My first thought it was Toki but I came to the realization it was Madgie's soul. It fluttered around me for a brief moment before fluttering ahead, forcing me to follow it. While following the butterfly, I turned and saw Brownie's soul walking back to the direction of the house.

I ran following the butterfly to the time transport, before stepping onto a glowing pad. In a flash of light, I awaken in the middle of a night, right where we had awaken before. I looked around and find an empty booze bottle right next to me, in addition to the fact I had splitting headache. Madgie was in her bed and everything was back to normal. I had nothing to say about this and never will. It was not a dream.

 


End file.
